Out of Control
by HopeInDark
Summary: What happens when She finally loses control with him oneshot


**Out of Control**

**I was asked to write this as a request.**

**If you don't like Caroline &amp; Stefan as a couple then I don't read as this very much a Caroline/Stefan pairing.**

**I don't do fandom drama so please leave drama out the reviews thanks and for those of you who do love Steroline then enjoy this one shot.**

I should have been stopping him but all I could do was watch as he drank the blood from the girl's neck and then he was looking at me.

'If you're trying to tempt me it's not going to work'.

I stated blankly staring at him

'I don't have to try, deep down you and I exactly the same Caroline. Come on you can break routine for a second right'.

He told me as he turned the girl around to face me.

'She has a really pretty neck'.

He smirked as he brought his lips back to the poor girl's neck and resumed feeding from her, blood trickling down her neck as he fed.

Slowly pulling back from her neck blood filled his mouth, I was torn between staring at his mouth a drop of blood sliding slowly from his lips and looking at the blood that was calling for me to have a taste.

I felt the bloodlust creeping and then my lips where his had once been tasting the warmth of this girls blood fill my mouth, invade my sense as he stood there watching me feed.

Our eyes met as I looked away from the girl to stare at him, blood still stained his lips.

* * *

It was hard not to watch her feed from our victim, she wasn't mine or hers.

She was our victim, her blood flowed down both our throats filled our need for blood.

Arousing was the only word that I could use to watch the most controlled person I know finally let herself lose control all while I watched in amazement and lust.

Her lips against this girls neck couldn't have been more of a turn on to watch as her eyes met mine as she pulled away from the girls neck a satisfied sigh leaves her lips stained with blood so tempting.

Her breathing heavy as she stares at me her blue eyes wild with bloodlust and lust.

It's like the girl doesn't even exist as she shoves to the side.

* * *

My lips are on his in an instant, his hands at my waist pulling me closer.

It's euphoric to taste her blood on his lips, his teeth grazing against my bottom lip, his hands in my hair as I tear his jacket away from his body.

Staring at each other for a moment before his lips are back on mine.

* * *

I push her against the vending machine, hips thrusting against her to keep her in place as I shed her of her own jacket our lips still connected my hands running through her perfect blonde curls.

She pushes me back, my hands remain at her face as her own hands make idle work of my belt which she throws to the side before pulling me back in to kiss her.

Her hands running my arms as I kiss her senseless.

* * *

Picking me up, my legs around his hips, hands running though his perfectly tousled hair.

I take his bottom lips between my teeth, biting at it softly as he pulls back with a groan causing me to nick his lip, staring at the blood leave his lip before leaning back into kiss him running my tongue against his lip tasting his blood as his hands slip under my own shirt, caressing my skin beneath.

I can barely help the sounds that escape my lips as he tears my shirt from my body a devilish smirk on his lips.

* * *

It doesn't take much for her to start whimpering my name as my lips move down her neck, tilting her head as my teeth graze against her neck.

Her nails against my scalp, as I continue to explore the body before me, kissing along her collarbone, fingers brushing along lace edge of her bra.

* * *

She is so lost in his touch that she doesn't even her the ripping sound until she feels his hand cupping her breast, rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb.

He watches me with a wicked smirk before bucking his hips into my own.

His hands coming to my ass to hold me in place as his wicked mouth descends onto my breast making me cry out in pleasure.

* * *

Her nails digging in my skin only make me want her more as I alternate between sucking and biting her breast which makes her nails dig in that bit deeper.

Her hips rocking into mine as I hold her perfectly rounded ass in my hands.

I need her out of these jeans.

She makes a sound of protest as I untangle her legs from my hips but that doesn't last all that long as I pull her body flush against my own, lips against her neck as I reach between us and unbutton her jeans.

Fingers slipping beneath as I push them down her hips with a little help from her as she wiggles her hips to help me.

She watches as I come to my knees in front of her, helping her step out of her jeans.

She swallows hard as I remain on my knees in front of her, my tongue runs along her hip making her eyes roll back as her head hits the vending machine.

* * *

My legs hang over his shoulders as he ran his tongue along the inside of my thigh before nipping at my skin repeating the action on the other thigh.

Then I feel it his tongue brushes against my clit and I instantly fall apart.

Moving back and forth between my folds, my hands go straight to his hair.

He's moaning, thoroughly enjoying himself.

* * *

'Stefan'.

She moans my name as I tease her and I reward her by sucking her bud into my mouth, sucking on it for only a second before blowing on it.

Her head thrown back in sheer bliss as she shoves her hips closer to me.

I smirk against her thigh, as I resuming my teasing.

* * *

'You're so wet'.

I hear his voice but my vision is hazy as he licks me tenderly, my thighs are quivering.

'Oh god'.

I cry out as he slips two fingers into me, hooking and twirling them in a way that makes my whole body shiver as his tongue continues to tease my clit

My body is a victim to his torture and he knows it humming against me clearly finding pleasure in my pleasure.

* * *

God thing it's spring break and we are the only two here well expect for Enzo and Alaric passed out not that far away from us but I'm sure if either of them have awoken they now no better than to mess with me or Caroline who is moaning for me as her orgasm sets in but I don't stop my movements if anything I continue until she is deliriously begging for me.

* * *

His lips are back against my neck, his bare chest against mine.

My body still trembling aftershocks of the mind blowing orgasm he gave me a mere few minutes ago.

'Don't fall asleep on me'.

I heard him whisper huskily it was only now I realised that at some point we had ended up on the floor.

I nod as I kiss him deeply as his hands run up my back.

* * *

She gasps against my lips as I slip inside of her, my hands smooth back her hair as I kiss her.

A slow roll of her hips as she met each of my thrusts, a hand cupping her breast as my lips move against her skin.

* * *

Katherine had mentioned it once to me that Stefan was good in bed, good wasn't the word I would have used.

Good was a mild definition of the things he was doing to me.

I may be the one on top but he was the one in control.

Every time I rolled my hips, he would thrust upwards pulling my hips into his every time he slammed into me.

* * *

She was a goddess, head thrown back, as she held onto my knees to maintain her leverage, a fine sheen of sweat coating her chest and cleavage, hair a wild sexy mess.

* * *

We got lost in the pace, it had started slow so that I could regain my strength but the more we moved together the more animalistic it became.

The air was thick with not just us but blood that spilled onto the floor and maybe it was the thick smell of it in the air that made him move fast and made my nails dig a little deeper but whatever it was felt so good that I didn't want it to stop.

I knew I was drawing blood I could feel it under my nails as he thrust into me deliriously, a hand on my hip the other tangled in my hair as he kissed me senseless.

* * *

'Caroline'.

I practically growl at her name as she arches her hips into me, changing the angle as I thrust deeper into her.

Her eyes meet mine as she bites her bottom lip as her lust filled gaze watches my every move.

I can feel her body start to tremble in my arms, I hit her sweet spot with every thrust, her lips are against my neck as she whimpers my name seductively between moans.

* * *

'Let go'.

He whispers breathlessly as I stare up at him and I feel myself falling apart around him but he doesn't stop moving triggering something different inside of me.

I can barely make out his face as I feel my body give into the sweet torment.

* * *

Seeking out her hand as he held it above them, her fingers intertwining with mine.

Her body quivering undermine as I seek out of her highly sensitive bud and flick my finger over it making her writhe underneath me in sheer pleasure.

* * *

I swear I'm seeing stars as my orgasm rips through my body like an explosion but Stefan doesn't stop moving into me, touching me, tasting me.

It's like he can't get enough of me.

Not that I want him too.

* * *

Her body bowed to me mine as another orgasm ripped through her and I can't help the smirk that crosses my face as I watch her fall apart beneath me.

The sight of her alone, trembling and whimpering my name is enough for me to finally find my own release with her.

* * *

The fireplace fills the room with light, as we lay there together.

His lips on mine as I run my hand up his bicep, as he moves his lips to my neck and I let out a small gasp.

'That wasn't terrible'.

I confess as I feel him smirk against my neck as he sits up brushing his lips against my cheek.

'See I told you control is overrated'.

He tells me before returning his lips to my neck, kissing that sweet spot that makes my toes curl.

* * *

'I don't even remember how we got back to my room'.

She may not remember but I certainly do, the image of us stumbling back into her room and onto her bed before ending up tangled up in each other on the floor is very clear in my mind.

I watch as she looks under the sheet, I can't help but playfully raise my eyebrows as she ask me what happened to her shirt.

'It's near the girl we left bleeding out in the hallway'.

I tell her playfully with a chuckle as she laughs.

She rolls onto of me her blonde hair falling around her face.

'You were right your way is much more fun'.

Her lips brush against mine

My hands slipping underneath the sheet and down her bare back.

I can already tell where this is going to lead.

**I was asked to write this as a request.**

**If you don't like Caroline &amp; Stefan as a couple then I don't read **


End file.
